Different Side of The Undead
by hanury
Summary: Aku orang yang spesial aku bisa melihat arwah seseorang maupun arwah atau jiwa orang sudah meninggal. "Sejak kapan kau tahu Sulli itu bukan manusia?" "Sejak awal. Aku sama sepertimu" 'Dia seorang undead' "Undead itu.. iblis perang kan?" A Baekyeol fanfic. RCL please


**Different Side of The Undead**

**Main Cast** : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol. Sulli Cuma cast pendukung

**Rate** : T

**Summary :** Aku orang yang spesial aku bisa melihat arwah seseorang maupun arwah atau jiwa orang sudah meninggal. | "Sejak kapan kau tahu Sulli itu bukan manusia?" "Sejak awal. Aku sama sepertimu" | _'Dia seorang __**undead**__'_ "Undead itu.. iblis perang kan?" | A Baekyeol fanfic. RCL please

Ini fic remake dari manga dan novel yang judulnya "Kieli" okelah Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun! Bisa-bisanya kau datang terlambat di hari penting seperti ini! Dan lagi bukannya kemarin sudah diberi pengumuman untuk memakai seragam yang putih?!"

"Mianhae seosaengnim, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

"Yasudah! Kau berdiri di barisan paling belakang saja agar tidak mencolok"

"Ne"

"Lihat, seperti ada iblis pemula yang tersesat di kerumunan malaikat haha" Itu Kai, sepertinya dia mengejekku terbukti saat teman-temannya yang lain menatapku kemudian tertawa. Masa bodoh aku tidak peduli. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju barisan paling belakang, sepertinya memang cuma aku yang salah seragam hari ini,mana aku tahu aku kan tidak punya teman sekamar, haft_. _Semua murid memakai seragam putih. Hari ini hari peringatan sekolahku dibangun biasanya murid tahun terakhir disuruh menyanyikan lagu khusus yang dibuat oleh pihak sekolah. Sekolahku merupakan sekolah berasrama yang terletak di daerah Busan, memang bukan termasuk sekolah elit tapi hanya anak-anak yang masuk kategori pintar yang dapat bersekolah disini. Aku sendiri? Ya aku juga termasuk dalam ketegori itu, aku mendapat beasiswa penuh.

_'Sstt Baekhyun! Aku juga salah seragam loh'_ sesosok yeoja berwajah manis berbisik kepadaku sambil sedikit mengangkat rok seragamnya, ia juga memakai seragam hitam sama sepertiku. Aku hanya mengangkat ujung bibirku menanggapinya. Orang-orang pasti akan menganggapku lebih aneh lagi jika mereka melihatku bicara pada udara kosong disampingku. Udara kosong? Benar, hanya aku yang dapat melihatnya. Yeoja itu bernama Sulli.

_'Baekhyun sudah mulai!' _Aku tersentak, terlalu banyak melamun rupanya. Setelah acara ini selesai kami akan mendapat libur semester. Baiklah ini hanya libur 10 hari yang pasti membosankan.

"Liburan kali ini kalian harus membuat laporan. Temanya terserah dan akan dikumpulkan di hari pertama masuk, mengerti?"

"Ne seosaengnim~" Semua orang menjawab serentak, laporan ya? Kurasa aku akan pergi keluar sekolah saja.

"Baiklah cukup sampai disini. Silahkan nikmati waktu makan siang kalian"

Aku segera beranjak meninggalkan ruangan ini, aku tidak begitu suka keramaian.

_'Baekhyun, laporan apa yang akan kau buat?'_

"Aku belum tahu, tapi aku ingin keluar sekolah. Ada ide?"

_'Mungkin kau bisa membuat laporan tentang tambang lama di daerah barat Busan'_

"Akan kupikirkan, kau kembali ke kamar saja dulu" Sulli tersenyum kemudian langsung menghilang dari sampingku. Aku kembali menengadakan kepalaku dari tadi aku jalan sambil menunduk, tentu saja karena aku sedang berbicara dengan Sulli itupun bisik-bisik. Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau dianggap lebih aneh.

BUGHT!

Ada yang menabrakku dari belakang, pasti Kai.

"Mangkanya kalau berjalan jangan sambil bicara sendiri. Atau kau sedang membaca mantra untuk ritual gelapmu ya?"

Lihatkan aku benar. Aku hanya menoleh sekilas kearahnya dan memberi tatapan datar kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya

"Yak Baekhyun setidaknya katakana sesuatu! Kau ini tidak asik sekali!"

Dia marah karena ku cuekin ya? Biarlah

.

.

"Sulli? Apa kau disini?"

Aku masuk kedalam kamarku, kenapa sepi sekali Sulli kemana ya? Sudahlah aku belajar saja. Sulli adalah _room mate_-ku, baiklah itu kedengaran tidak mungkin tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Dulu gedung ini adalah asrama yeoja, tapi 2 tahun yang lalu seorang murid yeoja yang tinggal di ruangan ini meninggal akibat ditabrak kereta. Kejadian itu sungguh mengagetkan seluruh sekolah, tidak lama kemudian _room mate_-nya mengalami kejadian aneh. Ia mendengar suara-suara yang tidak jelas sumbernya selain itu jendela di kamar sering terbuka sendiri tanpa sebab. Yeoja room mate Sulli itu kemudian keluar dari sekolah ini. Murid baru yang ditempatkan diruangan ini juga mengalami hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Pihak sekolah kemudian mengalih fungsikan gedung ini menjadi asrama namja, tapi kejadian yang sama terus berlanjut. Aku yang terakhir menempati kamar ini, murid lain menjadi curiga kenapa aku tidak terganggu. Sejak saat itulah banyak gossip beredar mengenai aku yang memakai ilmu hitam atapun itu yang mereka katakan untuk mengusir Sulli.

"Fillial dari parental P2 adalah…"

_'Selamat siang Baekhyun!' _

"Yakk!" Aku terjengkal dari kursi yang kududuki, kepala Sulli tiba-tiba muncul dari buku yang aku pegang. Bukannya takut tapi ini benar-benar mengagetkan

"Sulli bisakah kau hentikan itu?!" aku berdiri sambil membenarkan letak kursi dan buku yang kulempar-secara tidak sengaja- tadi.

'_Ihihi.. habis Baekhyun serius sekali tadi, ini kan waktunya liburan_'

"Liburan baru akan dimulai dua hari lagi, kau dari mana? Tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kan?"

_'Aku hanya habis berjalan-jalan~ Baekhyun ayo kita ke stasiun!'_

"Untuk apa?"

_'Tentusaja mengecek jadwal kereta!'_

"Baiklah sekarang saja"

_'Bagaimana dengan belajarmu?'_

"Tinggalkan saja, lagi pula aku juga sudah hafal materinya itu sangat mudah"

_'Ihihi kajja~'_

_._

_._

_'Baekhyun suatu hari nanti ayo kita pergi ke Seoul'_

"Memang ada apa di Seoul?"

_'Banyak hal! Orangtua-ku punya sebuah pabrik coklat disana ayo kita berkunjung! Ayahku juga pasti akan menyambutmu nantinya'_

Aku menghentikan langkahku, Sulli.. sebenarnya aku sangat kasihan padanya. Dia sama sekali tidak mau menerima kematiannya. Dia masih menganggap bahwa dirinya masih hidup, itu sebabnya ia masih berbicara dengan orang lain dan melakukan semua kebiasaan saat masih hidup dulu. Aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun, lagi pula aku senang ada dia disini. Pabrik coklat milik ayahnya hancur dalam kebakaran besar, orangtuanya mati dalam insiden itu. Itu sebabnya Sulli sengaja menabrakkan diri ke kereta tiga tahun lalu.

_'Baekhyun? Ada apa?'_

"Ehm.. tidak apa. Ayo kita pergi"

_'Kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu kan? Katakan padaku!'_

"Tidak ada! Suda- eh?"

_'Apa? Ada apa lagi?'_

"Itu.. itu mayat ya?" Aku menunjuk seorang namja yang kelihatan seperti seorang mahasiswa. Namja itu duduk di sebuah bangku. Aku orang yang special aku bisa melihat arwah seseorang maupun arwah atau jiwa orang sudah meninggal. Dan namja didepanku ini dia.. tidak punya jiwa. Meninggal dalam damai, tidak ada penyesalan jarang-jarang ada orang yang meninggal seperti itu. Apalagi di tempat seperti ini.

_'Biarkan saja, nanti petugas stasiun juga akan mengurusnya'_

"Tunggu dulu.. Sulli di dia bergerak.."

_'Mana mungkin, kau pasti salah lihat Baekhyun!'_ Aku mencoba mempercayai kata-kata Sulli tapi pandangan mataku tidak lepas dari namja di depanku ini. Astaga sekarang tangannya bergerak, baiklah ini mengerikan..

"AAHH! Ada mayat bergerak!"

_'Baekhyun!'_ Sulli langsung membekap mulutku. Aku benar-benar kaget ternyata dia masih hidup

_'Maafkan ya, anak ini memang nyentrik sih. Baekhyun minta maaflah padanya!'_

"Mian" aku hanya menundukan kepalaku sekilas

_'Kau mau kemana? Siapa namamu?'_

"Park Chanyeol" Akhirnya namja ini mengeluarkan suranya juga. Kelihatannya Sulli senang sekali bertemu dengannya tapi kalau kulihat lagi dia memang tampan, aish apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?

'_Kau mau pergi ke Seoul kan? Berarti tujuan kita sama ayo kita bareng'_ Ish lagi-lagi Sulli bersandiwara, baiklah kali ini aku ikuti saja

"Aku pergi kearah sebaliknya" Mereka berdua terus mengobrol sampai kita sampai di depan pintu kereta

_'Baiklah Chanyeol-ssi aku berangkat dulu ya, Baekhyun jaga dirimu ya'_

"Hei! Apa kalian berdua mau naik?" Suara kondektur meneriaki aku dan Chanyeol, kelihatannya Sulli tidak membiarkan kondektur itu melihatnya

"Aku tidak" Chanyeol balas berteriak sedangkan aku hanya menggelengkan kepala

_'Tunggu dong aku kan mau naik' _Sulli masuk kedalam kereta, ia berdiri di tepi pintu. Pintu itu menutup menembus tubuh Sulli

"Hentikan sandiwara ini!" Aku menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan menatapnya heran. Kereta mulai berjalan melewati tubuh Sulli

_'Kau menyebalkan. Aku hanya bercanda sedikit dan kau sudah marah?! Aku benci kau Park Chanyeol!'_ Sulli berteriak ia terbang menembus tubuhku sehingga menimbulkan angin yang kencang disekitarku

"Yak! Sulli!" Aku melihatnya terbang menjauhi stasiun. Kenapa dia harus meninggalkanku bersama namja aneh ini sih?! Aish merepotkan

"Kau, namamu Baekhyun kan?"

"Ah ne?"

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu dekat gadis itu, kau bisa dirasuki nantinya"

"Sejak kapan kau tahu Sulli itu bukan manusia?"

"Sejak awal. Aku sama sepertimu"

"Apa? Kau juga bisa melihat arwah? Tunggu dulu aku ingin bicara denganmu!"

"Sudahlah kau pulang saja sana! Bocah 14 tahun sepertimu lebih baik pulang dan belajar saja!"

"Umurku 16 tahun!" Menyebalkan seenaknya saja aku dibilang bocah! Memang umurnya berapa? Sok sekali. Hmm Sulli bagaimana ya? Aku pulang saja. Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan Chanyeol, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu orang yang sama denganku

.

.

"Sulli? Sulli kau disinikan? Keluarlah!"

_'Ada apa?'_ Sulli muncul dari tempat tidur dekat jendela yang biasa dia tempati

"Kenapa kau pergi tiba-tiba begitu?"

'_Hmm, kau lihat Chanyeol tadi kan?'_ Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku dia malah mengganti topic, tak apalah aku juga penasaran dengan Chanyeol

"Tentu saja, memang kenapa?"

_'Dia seorang __**undead**__'_

"Apa? Bukannya mereka sudah musnah bertahun-tahun yang lalu ya?"

_'Tidak. Buktinya kau lihat tadi dia tidak punya jiwa kan?'_

"Iya sih"

_'Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu undead ya?'_

"Aku tahu! Kakekku sering menceritakan tentang mereka! Undead itu.. iblis perang kan?"

.

.

.

a/n : Sebelumya ini udah pernah dipublish, tapi saya lupa penname email sama password yg waktu itu jadi bikin lagi. mohon maklum kalau writing stylenya masih kerang jelas. Update kemungkinan lusa if I'm not lazy.


End file.
